


Where the Love Light Gleams

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald and Timmy celebrate a late Christmas together. Sequel to 'If Only In My Dreams'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Love Light Gleams

Donald cupped his hands around the steaming cup and breathed the aroma in deeply. He hadn't been allowed to have any coffee while he was in the hospital as caffeine and dehydration didn't mix. He'd been offered decaffeinated but turned it down as bastardized coffee was not coffee at all. Now, safely home and snuggled into his favorite bathrobe, he was about to enjoy his first cup in way too many days. The warm mug heated his palms in a way that comforting and decadent at the same time.

From the kitchen came sounds of Timmy making breakfast. The soft clang of a frying pan on the burner element was followed by the sizzle of sausage. Even though he couldn't hear it Donald could imagine the sound of the toaster being depressed. Timmy never made sausage and eggs without toast. The sausage was now made from chicken and the bread was whole grain instead of white, but some things never changed.

That thought accompanied by his first sip made Donald inordinately happy. The warm liquid rolled down his throat and spread its heat out into his body. With a happy sigh, he snuggled back more against the cushioning of the couch, getting comfortable. His knee twinged slightly as he shifted and he shrugged it off. The cortisone shots and the brace had done a world of good for it already. Other than hampering his mobility most of the time Donald forgot it was less than a hundred percent. Taking a second drink he held the mug to his chest, closing his eyes as he savored the taste.

"Good coffee?"

Donald opened his eyes and smiled at Timmy who had appeared at the end of the couch. When he wanted to, Timmy could walk as quietly as a cat. "It's the best I've ever had."

Timmy smiled back and moved to sit next to his husband, careful of Donald's injured knee which was propped up on a pillow. "Breakfast is ready. Do you want to eat out here or in the kitchen? Either is fine with me."

Donald considered for a minute, noting the way that Timmy's expression of amused affection helped to soften the slowly fading dark circles under his eyes. "Here." He grinned and rested his head on Timmy's shoulder. "It'll be easier to carry out the plates and I'm comfortable."

Timmy reached up and stroked his husband's hair, letting his fingers card through it before smoothing it back down. "Good. Are you warm enough? Is there anything else you need?"

Donald shook his head then carefully sat his half full mug on the coffee table. He readjusted his blanket so it was wrapped around Timmy as well and pulled him close. "I'm home here with you and Doctor Watson." Donald dangled the fingers of one hand down to briefly stroke the dog's head before returning it to Timmy’s waist once again. "That was all I thought about the whole time. Getting home to you and how worried you must be.” He paused swallowing the lump that was trying to build in his throat. When he spoke again his voice was husky but clear. “Right now I have everything I need."

The misty eyed smile and long gentle kiss Timmy responded with said he completely, unequivocally agreed.


End file.
